


Jules & Jesse

by annetta23



Series: Jules & Jesse The Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetta23/pseuds/annetta23
Summary: As if being 17 is not hard enough, Jules has to cope with the fact that his twin brother moved out and becoming a famous teen star.
Relationships: Jules Kelly/Jesse Kelly
Series: Jules & Jesse The Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969186
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An original from recent "twin fantasy" :) The Harries twin picture is exactly how I imagined the twin.
> 
> Enjoy!

**JESSE**

“Oh Jesse, my baby!”

I can’t believe my mom looks like she’s about to cry ugly. I have only been away for a couple months and only two hours away driving, not like to Africa or something. 

But boys will always be a mother’s babies, right?

“Hi, Mom. Missed you,” 

She falls to my embrace, and dad casually walks down the porch before making it a group hug.

“Hi, Son, how was the drive?”

It’s all smiles as I pull away, and I’m glad. I’m genuinely happy, but somewhat guilty because I’m not gonna lie; I rarely think of my family since I left them. Between school in early morning and shooting until late at night, I never really have time to think about...anything else.

Except…

“It was good, it was good. Where’s Jules?”

We unanimously look at the house, and of course, the universe just cannot let me have a boring reunion with my twin brother. Jules walks out of the door, wearing exactly what I am wearing: plain black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. His brunette waves just a tad longer than mine, because the hairstylist on the set would give me a trim every now and then. 

“Hey, brother,” Jules says, blushing as he smiles and hugs me. While mom and dad are still busy aww-ing us, either from our identical clothes or this reunion, I know something is wrong. I could feel Jules’ weird hot breath on my face, and his red cheeks seem wrong.

“Are you sick?” 

“Uh, not really. Where’s your bag?” Jules just shrugs and sprints to the car.

“Bro, you’re kinda hot. Is he okay, Mom?”

“Oh, Honey, he was worse last night. Come on,” mom pulls me inside, “dinner is ready. Jules, come on, Honey!”

**JULES**

Stupid me feeling all nervous seeing my baby brother again. “Baby” as in younger by two minutes. Couple months ago he left to pursue acting, booking his first big TV role after small gigs and TV commercials. 

Maybe I am starstruck? Suddenly Jesse’s face is on billboards and magazine spreads, as the boy next door plays Ryan Stone, the hot jock in the new teen drama. The girls at school are fangirling at  _ me _ , not caring even though they know it’s Jesse that they’re crazy about, not Jules.

“Oh my god, Honey,” 

Mom covers her face. We’re all sitting in the living room after desert, and suddenly the TV decides to air Jesse’s commercial. He’s kissing a cute blonde cheerleader on it, and I know I am getting red like mom too.

“Look at you, Jesse,” I elbow my brother, but I am the one feeling stabbed in my chest. It’s weird, yes, seeing your twin, your face, becoming famous. 

But I am not even sure if that’s even the problem. I don’t know my problem here. I’m just...clueless.

I get a glass of water, struggle to swallow, struggle even harder to find the Ibuprofen. Whatever; My head is spinning and I need my bed.

“Uhh, I’m going to my room, guys. Good night,”

Through the pain, I still can hear Jesse calling my name as I close and lock my door.

**JESSE**

Okay, that’s it.

It’s almost two a clock in the morning, and Jules has been sneezing semi non-stop all night. I wonder if it’s been going for days, and I am worried. I know Jules is not sick but my gut feeling says something is wrong. My twin-sense is going off.

“Jules? Bro?”

I press my temple to our connecting door; our rooms we’re “made” by putting a wall with a connecting door in the middle of our childhood room. I just push it open because Jules is obviously trying to hold his coughing the moment I called.

“Oh, hey,” 

Jules whispers weakly, popping his mop of hair out of the cover. I peek inside and see he’s wearing nothing but a grey boxer brief. I love him, but that’s stupid.

“The hell? You’re sneezing and you sleep naked.”

“I’m okay…”

“Let me get you a shirt,”

“Jess,” Jules grabs my wrist with his hot hand. “I’m okay, really.”

  
  


But I know he’s not. He’s my twin; I know him even better than god. Jules’ nose all red and weeping, his fingers linger a bit longer around mine. This is like….

the day I left?

Without me asking, Jules just scoots over when I lift the sheet. I join him in his bed, and we just can’t help but giggle. At that moment we legit feel like we’re six again, sleeping together on one bed in our matching jammies.

“Okay, this bed is small. Too small, Jules,”

“Blame mom, okay,” Jules laughs, but stops immediately when I put my hand on his temple. I look straight to his glassy eyes under the dim yellow night lamp, and he’s not avoiding it. He goes tense under my touch, but I think he can tell I am no different.

“Talk to me, Jules,”

“About what?”

“You were sick when I left, sick when I’m here. It’s burdening me, Bro,”

Jules looks down.

“And then...What happened,”

**JULES**

It happened a month ago. I was so fed up with school, and still not over the fact that I didn’t have my twin brother anymore. I saw one of his little magazine pieces, because mom bought everything with Jesse in it. 

They put Jesse as the Ryan Stone picture next to the article, instead of just Jesse. In a full football attire, and I just started thinking of him making out with the little cheerleaders. That night, I pretended to be one of those actresses.

“Ryan...Oh, Ryan,” 

I touched all over my naked body in Jesse’s bed, one of Jesse’s old boxers between my legs. And I told Jesse everything the next time we video called.

“I came on your boxer, Jesse...While smelling you on your sheet,”

Jesse froze, and I swear I felt so awful. Not only for my action, but for literally wanting my little brother, not just missing him. Of course I didn’t say anything.

“Jules,” Jesse’s voice got deep the next day. “I want to see you...doing it. Show me how you do it, please.”

I sat on the bed, Jesse’s bed, with my phone on between my legs. My brother was in his little bathroom, hand over his mouth, watching as I jerked off to his boxer. To his face watching me, his forehead moving as I let go everything that was holding me back, and let my fingers traveled further down and down to my butt hole.

“Jesse...I want you so bad,”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just watch as he moves lower to kiss my inner wrist, and that’s it...We can’t stop here. I don’t want to.

**JESSE**

How last night eventually ended, I can’t really remember.

Obviously we both felt pretty awkward after I brought up the question, and Jules looked pathetic already. We talked a bit about mom, dad, school and whatnot, before we finally dozed off. 

I guess that’s how it ended.

We literally fell asleep on the same pillow; I woke up with Jules’ breath softly blowing my hair. His left arm loosely wrapped around my torso, just like it would when we were still kids. Though we’re literally the same age, Jules would always act as if he were twice my age. Over protective, extremely loving and caring towards me, and only me.

The way he looked at me the day I was leaving...Somehow he was the one shedding a tear.

“Good morning,” I whisper, drawing holes on Jules’ tummy with two fingers. For the next two weeks I am here, I’ll make it up to him.

“Ow!” Jules flinches back, startled. “Jesse,”

I move even closer, as Jules mouths a silent “morning” back. He smiles, and the warm sheet between us marks a new start. He lets me pull his hand back around my waist, I smile as he looks at me funny and sleepy. We don’t have to talk...But we can do whatever we feel.

Since the day he came while calling my name on the phone, I’ve been dying to touch my brother.

“You feeling OK, Ju? Better?”

“Uhuh...I guess…”

I look straight to his sleepy eyes, as he’s looking at me confused but hopeful. He’s my twin, I feel what he feels. I wonder whether he is feeling such a great want to touch just like me. And that’s exactly what I am doing, just softly drag my fingers down his chest to his stomach.

But our eyes move nowhere.

Jules takes my hand back up, still without breaking our eye contact, he plants a warm morning kiss to my knuckles.

“Jesus, Jules,” I gasped.

“Can I do this?” Jules says, before planting another kiss. “I kissed your boo-boo all the time,”

I just watch as he moves lower to kiss my inner wrist, and that’s it...We can’t stop here. I don’t want to.

“Jules, just...Fuck, I don’t know. Kiss me, touch me,”

“Take this off,” Jules orders as he tugs on my t-shirt. I obey, not knowing what’s gonna happen after this. But I don’t care. My shirt gets around my neck, and that’s when I feel the bed jerks and a pair of soft hands wrap around my waist, and then another kiss on my collarbone.

Both barely clothed, sitting breathlessly on my bed, I share my first kiss with my twin brother.

**JULES**

He tastes extremely strange yet right on my mouth. The passion is pure, wild from both ends. I pull away, and Jesse looks up to me with his starry eyes, his swollen lips are glossy and pouting with such want.

I gently push him back down, lying flat on my bed. I find my way back to his collarbone, and Jesse curses to my pillow. I know I am leaking inside my pants. This is so, so hot. I look down to check on Jesse’s boxer, and it’s convincingly bulging in all the right spots.

I am encouraged, but hesitant.

“Can we just...make out more for now?” 

Jesse rolls his eyes impatiently.

“Sure, I don’t care, Ju. Come here,”

The way he wraps his hand around my neck and forces his tongue to me, the way he moans when I experimentally lick his hard nipple, and how he grinds his hips up to meet mine, those let me know that he wants this just as bad as I do.

That I didn’t freak him out since the day I came while moaning his name.

“You look so beautiful like this,” I confess.

“Like what?” 

“All messy...naked beneath me,”

Jesse’s cute grin turns to a full laugh.

“I’m beautiful? Then you are too, silly. We’re like Xerox cop-”

“Boys?”

_Shit, shit, shit!_ That’s mom calling from downstairs. If we don’t answer quickly, she’ll surely come up to either of our rooms. 

“Jess, go to your room. Lock your door,” I whisper, but little bro is already on his way. I gather his forgotten clothes from the floor and run to the connecting door. 

“Here,”

“Thanks. Jules?”

“Yeah?”

“You come to my room tonight,” Jesse purrs to my ear, kisses me one last time before pushing my chest away and slams the door shut.

_I hear ya, brother._

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way he looked at me, his eyes roaming all over me with such love…or lust? I’d honestly take either.

**JULES**

Is it weird that I am looking forward to tonight, but feeling like running away at the same time?

The way Jesse responded to my touch this morning assures me not to be worried, that we’re just being young, clueless and excited. But then reality hit me, that I was touching my brother with tainted love, more like lust.

I am supposed to protect him more than anything. 

“Jules?” mom asks with pity. “You OK, Honey? Please eat.”

“Sorry. I am okay, mom.”

But actually the bread and meatballs taste like nothing on my tongue. And I am not okay. Baby twin has been talking non stop; I bet that’s Jesse the actor talking. I wonder if he’s acting to be nonchalant, that actually he’s worried about me inside.

Dad is taking Jesse to play golf together, which is something I never interested in. I lock myself in the bathroom until I hear dad’s car leaving and long gone, before I jump to the pool, forcing the cold water to distract me from myself.

**JESSE**

  
  


> _ To: Juju _
> 
> _ Come at 10 tonight _

I press “send”, just to regret it right away. Now Jules must be thinking what a needy whore of a twin I am. I was basically throwing myself at him this morning

But he kissed me first, didn't he?

Since that video call, I think I want him more now than him to me. When I was naked under him in his bed, there was nowhere else I would rather be. The way he looked at me, his eyes roaming all over me with such love…

or lust?

I’d honestly take either.

> _ From: Juju _
> 
> _ Mom and dad would still be awake. Midnight, OK? _

Not okay. 

I make dad stay longer at the golf club, then ask him to go to this pizza place and some bookstore. Just anything so we can drive back late, because I can’t keep acting like it’s just another happy Summer at home. Not until midnight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when he’s with some girls, he’s gonna think of me. It’s gonna be my voice moaning his name from now on.

**JULES**

It's 11.47 at night, and my heart is on my throat. Jesse is next door, he’s been there for hours, but we hold on to our plan. I heard him yawning, laughing at the movie on his laptop, and eventually nothing but the crickets singing outside.

Jesse’s eyes go straight to me when I carefully pull the connecting door open. He’s barely awake, must be tired from golfing.

“Hey,” I whisper. “You asleep? Should I leave?”

“No! No, no. Come here,”

I join Jesse in the bed, which is basically as small as mine. We lie on our sides facing each other, and just get lost in each other’s green eyes for a while. Not that I am afraid to make a move, but this just feels so nice.

Almost a minute passes and I just have to touch Jess. No, wait. I’ve been dying to taste him again.

So that’s exactly what I am doing. His upper lip feels so warm when I capture it. Our second kiss...Not so strange anymore. Just wonderful and comforting. 

“You’re dead cold,” Jesse let go to say, obviously my cold lips and body startle him. “What you been doing?”

“I was in the pool all day.”

He pulls me in, takes a mouthful of me and invites his hand under my loose tank. He’s feeling and massaging all over, as if trying to share his warmth. It goes from nice to freaking amazing when his palm brushes my nipple.

“Oh wow,” my voice gets low and weird. “Jesse,”

“Yeah?” Jesse pinches. “I liked it too when you...licked mine,”

Our tops end up on the floor, and we begin to weird-wrestle for a bit. I try to pin Jesse under me, but alas he seems to want the same. Maybe I just intentionally let go, and Jesse ends up being on top of me, straddling my lap with a vague smile.

“Don’t move,” he commands, and dives in to kill me with little kisses, sucking and bites from my ear down to my nipple. I get hard, I know I do, and Jesse looks at me funny when he’s aware of what’s going on right under his butt. But he continues sucking my left nipple, and I hold his head still on my chest to keep going.

Fuck me, it’s so freaking amazing.

“Gosh, Jess...Oh my,”

Jesse just looks up innocently while circling my poor nipple with his hot tongue.

  
  


**JESSE**

Jules looks like he ‘s about to pass out, or reach orgasm, but I’m not going to let him. I don’t even know what I want or what I fear, but my hand travels between our bodies and grabs Ju’s hard bulge firmly.

It’s this, or we’re just going to make out forever. 

I take off every last piece of clothes on my brother’s body then from mine. We’re back to our sides, but this time skin to skin, top to toe. We continue kissing, but we can’t ignore our hard dicks pressed together any longer.  I reach down and start to jerk both dicks. Fast, as fast my thumping heart. Taking it slow would feel like a task. Jules hisses to my nose, holds on tightly to my neck. That choked sensation only drives me crazier and hornier, and the pouring precum is not helping either.

We’re so not gonna last long.

“Say it again, Ju,” I half moan. “Call me...Call me Ryan,”

I don’t even know why I say that. But Jules started that fantasy, and I like it.

**JULES**

I know I am getting even redder, but even closer to shoot as well. The images of Jesse in his football costume start filling my head, driving me to the edge.

He’s gonna remember this, even when he’s back away from home. Even when he’s with some girls, he’s gonna think of me. It’s gonna be my voice moaning his name from now on. Yeah, even if it’s just one night’s fantasy for him, I know Jesse wants to take this with him. 

That even the fictional Ryan Stone is mine.

“Faster, Ryan,” I feel like ripping the sheet in my fist as I say that. “Faster...Make me come.”

“Yeah?” Jesse shoots a shaky smirk. “You want to come for me? Do you want me to fuck you, like I fuck those cheerleaders under the bleachers?”

I close my eyes, and see myself in this very bed, on all four while Jesse fucks me from behind. My ass cheeks glued to his palms, as he slams his body to mine senseless.

That’s it. I'm coming.

**JESSE**

“Ooh...Oh Jesse...Oh!”

Jules jerks violently, silently screams to my gaping mouth as he shoots all over my hand, my sheet and our abs. Maybe it’s his nature as a brother, when his limp hand reaches mine, and together we jerk my dick.

“Jules,” I kiss my brother hard in pain and pleasure, “Fuck…”

I watch Jules scoops his hot cum from his crotch, and bring it to my lips. I open my mouth, not expecting Jules to open his and together we clean his cum from his finger in a hot, salty kiss.

Powerless and speechless, I fall to Jules’ sweaty shoulder. He holds me, kissing my wet hair until I stop shaking and stop shooting to the hot air between us. For a moment, all I see is blurry stars dancing on the spinning room, and my mind is going numb. The rhythm of Jules' heartbeat settling down is my lullaby.

“You okay?” Jules whispers softly and kisses my nose.

“Huh? I...Yeah…”

“Shh...It’s okay. Just sleep.” 

I think Jules says some more things, but I am losing all my senses. The next thing I know, I wake up by the dawn in his bed, not mine. We’re hugging on our sides, with clean clothes, clean skin and obviously clean sheets.

_ Oh, Jules. _ He carried me?

“I love you,” I whisper to Jules’ arm and kiss it. I don’t care if he can’t hear me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHY, I push my nose to Jesse’s crown and kiss his waves. I semi-regret that. 

**JULES**

We’re back to what we were before Jesse’s departure; gapless, body and soul. When we’re not hanging around with friends, mutual or not, we’d always be together. We’re never one of those twins that’d try to look or be apart as we get older.

We were close before, and even closer now. And guess what? No one bats an eye. Suddenly I feel like the universe helps me decide that this is okay. It’s a secret, but we harm nobody. 

Right?

Still, my heart stops beating the moment Jesse swims swiftly and wraps his hands around my neck, spitting water as he smiles so close to my nose. Too close. That not-so-innocent smile; I would kiss him if this wasn’t our family pool, with mom right behind us in her favorite chair by the door.

I frown, but Jesse just shrugs. 

“Ju, hey,” Jesse massages her thumb to my neck. “Just relax.”

I look past my shoulder, and mom is smiling at us over her tall lemonade. I think just the view of us together always calms her, the view of her babies together. When we walk together on the street, arms around each other, people just see a pair of handsome twin boys.

They don't notice the way I look at my brother.

"Okay, okay," I push Jess' soaked hair back from his forehead. His cheeks turn adorably red in front of me. "I was just thinking...Should we hit the movies? "

**JESSE**

Mom looked so happy when I told her Jules was taking me out. Maybe she's even happier than me. Then I realized we rarely spend time out together during the day; too focused on our midnight secret, too afraid of getting caught silly.

And I can't trust myself with my hand. How I'm dying to always touch Jules, even just a brief skin brush. Just a little touch from me, then Jules would look at me like I am his entire world. Like I am his to protect and love. 

But this time he grunts when I rest my hand on his thigh.

“Jess...I’m driving,”

“Oops,” I retract my hand back. “Sorry, Juju,”

“No, you just startled me,” Ju smiles to the mirror, and my mood gets back up. “It’s okay. Put your hand back here.”

“Can I do this in the movie?”

Jules eyes widens, as I massage his thigh firmly. The further I move up, the smaller his eyes get, piercing at the road. His profile looks so gorgeous, now that his hair is longer, and the curly ends grace his hardened jaw beautifully. I would kiss that creamy skin below the angle, but I don’t wanna die from a car crash.

“Ahh,” Jules gulps. “Just your hand on my thigh? I guess we’ll be good.”

**JULES**

We are standing outside with our drinks and popcorn bucket, when a group of girls around 14 or 15 vaguely moves towards us. One of them is basically hiding behind one’s shoulder, eyes so wide looking back and forth between me and Jesse.

“Hi...Are you Jesse Kelly? With the twin?”

Jesse looks amused.

“Hi. Which one is Jesse? I or him?”

The girls squeal in unison, looking at each other like they’ve been dared to treasure hunt. Not gonna lie, they look so cute fighting over each other, some saying ”You’re Jesse!” pointing at me, while the others do the same to Jess.

“Okay, okay,” Jesse finally says between laughs, “I am Jesse, and this is Jules my older half.”

Some of the girls let out a mini squeal, as they’re watching Jesse falls awkwardly to my chest, hands around my waist still holding our sodas. And I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHY, I push my nose to Jesse’s crown and kiss his waves.

I semi-regret that. 

“I knew it!” one girl at the front says. “You’re Jesse, because obviously you’re wearing that bracelet from Isabella. I remember that from her Instagram."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will remember this; the taste, the sound, and the view of being Jules’ first.

**JULES**

“It’s obvious she likes me,” Jesse mumbles to the back of my neck. “She gives me compliments like daily, on the set. Saying how beautiful my eyes look, how quick I did that take, how easy I am to work with...and so on,”

Jesse’s mouth travels down my back, sucking lightly along my naked sides until he reaches my waistband. 

We agreed to experiment a bit further tonight...but Isabella leaves a knot in my chest.

“On the last day before break,” Jesse continues, forces me to look over my shoulder to his wrist, “she gave me this. Just a present, I put it on in front of her, but this means nothing, Ju. It’s just so, so hard to take off I just stopped trying.”

I look at the golden bracelet, the small coin-shaped pendant with a “J” written on it. It has the smallest lobster claw to secure it, there’s no way it’s compatible for any male fingers. Isabella should know better.

“I take it off for you,”

Like a vampire, I bring Jesse’s wrist to my mouth, bite the skinny chain and tear it off my brother. Jesse drops his jaw, as I spit the bitter metal to the floor.

“Aw, Ju. I think you broke it.”

I just shrug, and pull Jess down until he falls flat on top of me. Now that Isabella is not in the way anymore, we can carry on.

“I’m ready now,” I slap Jesse’s ass hard. “Come on.”

**JESSE**

I almost came when Jules broke my bracelet off with his teeth, with that little growl he let out. This is not gonna be easy, I’m too excited I am afraid I’m not gonna last. _Take it slow, Jesse.._.We’ll take it slow. As slow as I can, as slow as possible for Jules.

He opens his legs for me, the little star below hidden in the middle of his cheeks immediately calling, inviting me. But I reach Jules’s leaking dick first, clean up the juice from the tip down to his balls with licks and kisses, and finally have a first taste of his hole. I close my hungry, watery mouth over it, craving for its taste, then follow with a long lick.

“Oh my god, Jesse...OH MY…”

There’s no need to ask if I’m satisfying Jules enough. His breathy moans, his fluttering eyes...My senses tell me I’m doing this right. I keep making love to his tangy hole with steady pace, no need to go faster or slower. 

I will remember this; the taste, the sound, and the view of being Jules’ first.

**JULES**

He’s the first that ever goes this far...He’s the first I allow, I want, I dream to touch me like this.

_He’s my first._

The pillow beneath me is already soaked, evidence of my excitement and fear all at once. I shake my head, wish it would shake away all doubts, blind jealousy to Isabella, and the sheer guilt I thought I had forgotten.

But just one look of Jesse’s tongue disappears even deeper inside me, washes away everything.

“Jess, stop. I’m ready.”

Jesse climbs up, pull me to a kiss, and I can smell and taste sex from his tongue. His shoulders and neck feel so tense under my hands, but I bet mine are worse. 

“Relax, it’s okay,” Jesse whispers and stops pushing his finger into me. “If it’s too much, just push me away, okay?”

“Okay..Okay,”

“Here, let me...”

Jesse moves back down, licks my hole some more, before he spits at his hand and begins to jerk my raging hard dick. Locking my eyes with his, he takes me into his hot mouth, as his finger moves in rhythm with his head bob.

_Jesus._

My ass is loosening up, and I am feeling good. It starts to feel better, not great or amazing, but I start to crave it. Even the repeating short burning sensations got me hooked. 

“Wow,” Jesse smiles ear to ear a minute later.

“What?”

“You just took two fingers, all the way. Third knuckle, Brother,”

The want and fire is written all over Jesse’s eyes. His dick stands straighter pointing at him, looks freaking delicious and...not so small. Can I take that thing? Am I letting him fucking me?

“Your call, Jules,” Jesse kisses all over my neck, humping his hips to me. “But you just took these so well...It was so warm inside you, goddamnit.”

I took his fingers into my mouth, tasting my own self, and lift my neck higher for Jesse to savor.   
  
  
I'm ready.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would scoot closer, hug my brother and ask if he's good. If he's in pain, or even regret what we did.

**JESSE**

The porn and forums stories definitely made me believe I came into tonight prepared enough. But the fact that I was topping makes a huge difference. And none of those guys sharing their first time stories or expertise were topping their _twin_. 

A caring, protective, unselfish one to be precise.

_“You feel good?” Jules smiled, the sweat on his temple fell further down with every single of my thrust. His eyes were not smiling, I felt._

_Seriously...Jules could and SHOULD stop acting like an older bro. I never complained about him caring so much, I always loved it but we’re fu-cking. He should feel good too; it’s not just about me. I know he’s still in pain, at least feeling uncomfortable, but I didn’t want him to make this about what I felt._

_Slowing down, I bent down and kissed Jules’ temple._

_“Ew Jesse, you kiss my sweat,” Jules scoffed and I just shrugged. I Even kissed that spot again._

_“You feel good? Even just a bit?”_

_“Yeah, yeah,” Jules slowly pushed me back, took my hand to his chest. “Just, touch me a bit? And don’t push any deeper for now.”_

_“Okay. For now? So we fuck again tomorrow, yeah?” Jules’ nipple got hard between my fingers. “Or in the shower after this?”_

  
  


I thought too highly of myself. I came so quick, obviously, went to suck Jules until he came and soon fell asleep after a little, lazy clean up. 

Jules’ vague move in his sleep just wakes me. Tonight is exceptionally hot, we don't spoon like usual, and it freaks me out a little bit when the weight of Jules' arm is not pressing me. He's fast asleep on his side. I hope he'll be just fine moving around, going about his day tomorrow. Because I heard walking would be a challenge?

I would scoot closer, hug my brother and ask if he's good. If he's in pain, or even regret what we did. I would tell him it felt unbelievable inside him, and that I hoped he just felt as good. But my eyes are getting heavy again...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, and...just be honest if...you’re good,”
> 
> He thought he hurt me. He thought I didn’t want this the way he did.

**JULES**

The most amazing achievement this Summer, with how my relationship with Jesse evolves, happens today. Okay, it’s not entirely ours, it actually took half a dozen of our closest friends from school jumping to our pool to snap us from all these tensions and remember that we’re young and it’s Summer.

It’s Summer and we should have fun as teens, as brothers, as boyfriends, or whatever.

We swam, got off for cold lemonades, jumped back in for a while, then floated on the huge flamingo and doughnut the girls brought. We joked, we laughed, then got quiet a bit just to take in the warmth, and repeat.

I look to the side, admiring Jesse’s laugh covered in shadow and sunlight at Alex’s joke. Then he looked at me, checking if I was having a good time as well. If we’re together in this joy, or simply checking if I was near. I winked to let him know that all is good.

Sunset approaches, and we get calmer. One by one our friends leave, and we have the house all to ourselves. Couple days ago, we might’ve ended up fucking on the kitchen counter, but instead we head to the shower, rinse the sweat and chlorine while talking about the rest of the Summer, brother to brother.

  
  


“We’ll do barbecue, hit the beach, and you should come golfing with me as well one of these days,” Jesse tilts his head so I can soap his neck. 

“Anything you want,” I approve. I’d give him anything. “Even golfing.”

“Rimming you every night,” Jesse chuckled.

“Arms around you all night,”

“Drive me back to the apartment next week,”

“Always say ‘I love you’,”

“Yeah, and...just be honest if...you’re good,”

He thought he hurt me. He thought I didn’t want this the way he did. Just because he’s apparently hornier, just because he’s the top. But Jesse can’t be more wrong. I pull him closer, and I mean it with all my heart as I say,

“You can’t make me feel any better than this.”


End file.
